Dragon Reborn
by chibi-dreams
Summary: The world of dragons and dragon slayers has turned upsidedown when Jake and Rose's son turns thirteen. That's what happens when a dragon marries a former member of the Huntsclan. Who can stop the new dragon villain? Sequel to Left with Two Petals.
1. Prologue

_Okay, this is the sequel of "Left with Two Petals." I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Jake," Rose whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Say _WHAT???_" he was completely astonished. "Y-Y-You can't be pregnant! You're kidding!"

But his wife just shook her head, smiling up at him.

A grin started to warm up Jake's face, too. "This… This is great!" he shouted, half laughing. "We're gonna have a baby!"

- - -

Six months later…

"J-Jake?" Rose looked very pale.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"The baby's… coming."

Jake looked at her, wide-eyed. "No, really. What's wrong?"

"Take me to the hospital." _Okay, she's not… kidding…! _Jake's head felt like it was about to burst. He can't take the panic.

He led her outside the apartment building.

"**Dragon Up!**"

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"No time," he replied. "Hop on."

Rose nodded and perched upon Jake's back. Then, soon enough, they shot up into the sky and headed straight for the hospital.

- - -

Four hours later…

Jake had just hung up with his grandfather. He had called his mother, Haley, Spud, Trixie, Gramps, and Fu Dog to come to the hospital to see Rose and their newborn.

"Mr. Long?" a nurse came up to him. "You wanna meet your new son?"

- - -

"Aww… He's adorable!" Jake's mother exclaimed, softly pinching the baby's chubby cheeks.

"He's kinda squishy-looking," Spud pointed out, after taking a closer look at him.

"Shut up, Spud!" Trixie snapped, then relaxed when she tickled his stomach and he started giggling. "He's _sooo_ cute, Jakey!"

"We can play poker some time," Fu said as he leaned in toward the baby. "How about Saturday?"

Rose laughed. "Fu…!"

"What's his name, Jake?" Haley asked, tickling his feet.

Jake shrugged. "Hm, good question. What do you think, Rose?"

"Hm…" Rose thought for a moment, then said, "How about Jared?"

"Jared? How'd you thought of that?"

"My… dad."

"Oh," Jake looked down the back up again. "Okay, Jared it is."

Gramps was the only who didn't say anything. He just looked at Jared. Something on his face said he's suspicious and has a bad feeling about Jake and Rose's new baby boy.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

_Thanks for reviewing, guys! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Thirteen years later…

"Dad, where are you taking me?" Jared asked.

"You'll see," Jake replied, smiling.

"But I'm blindfolded!"

"Heh. Well, be patient then."

Jared represents more of his mother than Jake, with his dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. But, like Jake, he enjoyed skateboarding and all those guy stuff Jake did. And also, he was a _dragon_ – a dark blue, scaly dragon. And today was his thirteenth birthday.

"Okay," Jake said, as he slowly pulled the blindfold off of Jared. "Open your eyes now."

And once he did…

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Jared!!!" everyone shouted.

"A surprise party?" Yeah, Jared was real surprised. "D-Dad…? How did you do this? Earlier this morning, I saw nothing but our plain backyard and it's transformed into this… party?"

Jake shrugged, but grinned proudly at his son.

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best!" Jared said as he and Jake shared their "manly" hug.

"Don't mention," Jake punched him playfully on the shoulder. "But, actually, your mom did this all, while I went out to distract you."

Jared laughed.

"Hey, guys," Rose went up to them and gave Jared a nice, heart-warming hug. "Oh, I can't believe you're finally thirteen! But that doesn't mean, you're free to do whatever you'd like, mister. If you wanna live under our roof, you have to live under our rules, got that?"

She and Jared laughed and gave each a smile. "'Kay, Mom. I promise."

"Now go out there and party like a man you are!" Jake exclaimed, pushing Jared toward the party and away from them.

"Right, Dad."

As soon as he left, Jake and Rose hugged each other and gave each other a kiss.

"He's growing up quick, isn't he?" Rose said.

"Yeah."

- - -

That night…

Something's happening to Jared…

Is he okay?

He keeps shivering. He kicked his blanket and pillow away and they dropped on the floor. Sweat ran down his face, and he keeps rolling in bed.

Is he having a bad dream? Seems like it, yet doesn't seem so either.

… Jared?


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry if it's kind of short. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Jared?" Rose called softly, as she knocked on his door. "Jared? Are you awake?"

The door creaked open and she popped her head into his room. She called his name again, but no answer.

_It's already noon, _she thought. _How could he still be asleep?_

Then she walked over towards his bed and pulled the blanket away, finding a basketball and pillow underneath the sheet.

Rose gasped. "Jake!" she cried.

After hearing her cry, Jake rushed upstairs and into the room. "What's wrong?"

Rose looked pale and, with a hoarse voice, whispered, "Jared's gone."

- - -

"Please!" cried a small green, freckled dragon. "Have mercy!"

A dark blue, fierce dragon smirked. "As if!"

"Please! Please! I'll do whatever you say! Just don't kill me!"

"_Don't kill you_?" he laughed. "You're so boring! What's the point of the game if I can't get rid of you?"

"Game?"

"Yes. It's called 'hunting.' Ever heard of it?"

The dragon shook his head.

"Well, well, well… I must have to show you then!"

Jared came closer and closer to his victim.

"No… No… Nooooooooo!!!"

- - -

"Jake!" Fu-Dog cried through the phone.

"What, Fu?"

"Come to the shop! Quick! And bring Rose and Jared with ya!" Then he hung up before Jake could say how Jared's not with them at the moment.

Then Jake turned and faced Rose. "We gotta go."

- - -

"What is it?" Jake asked, as soon as he entered the back of Gramps' shop.

"Jake, Rose," Gramps said. "Good to see you here."

"Hey, where's the new kid?" Fu asked.

"He's…" Jake started.

"Gone!" Rose exclaimed. "Jared's gone!"

"What??? How could he be gone? After the party?"

"I knew this would happen…" Then everyone turned their head towards Gramps.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"You knew this would happen?" Rose added, concern and worry filled her eyes.

The old man sighed. "Do you know what happens when a dragon marries a dragonslayer?"

They shook their heads.

"There's no choice for their children to be dragons and have hatred for other dragons as well."

"You mean…?" Jake said.

"Yes, Jake. Jared is not only a dragon, but a dragonslayer as well. This effect starts to happen the night after the dragon's thirteenth birthday. So, Jared must be out hunting other dragons right now. We must stop before it's too late."

"But how?" Rose asked.

"Well…" Gramps thought. "There is but one solution."

"Tell us" Jake persisted.

"He must be killed."


End file.
